chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
All LEGO Movies: LEGO Indiana Jones: The Movie (2008) LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Secret of the Mission Adventure (2009) Han Solo: On a Mission (2010) Han Solo: A Big Huge Adventure (2011) The LEGO Characters Movie (2012) LEGO Indiana Jones: Built to be Cold Spaghetti Wild Western (2013) LEGO Indiana Jones: Laughlin Vacation (2014) The LEGO Characters Movie 2: Let The Games Begin (2015) LEGO Indiana Jones: The Great Train Adventure (2016) The LEGO Characters Movie 3: Japan's Most Wanted (2017) LEGO Indiana Jones: Revenge of the Stormtroopers (2018) LEGO Indiana Jones: Summer Vacation (2019) Video Games * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Video Game (2008) * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Secret of the Mission Adventure (2009) * Han Solo: On a Mission (2010) * Han Solo: A Big Huge Adventure (2011) * The LEGO Characters Movie The Video Game (2012) * LEGO Indiana Jones: Built to be Cold Spaghetti Wild Western (2013) * LEGO Indiana Jones: Laughlin Vacation (2014) * The LEGO Characters Movie 2: Let The Games Begin (2015) * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Great Train Adventure (2016) * The LEGO Characters Movie 3: Japan's Most Wanted (2017) * LEGO Indiana Jones: Revenge of the Stormtroopers (2018) * LEGO Indiana Jones: Summer Vacation (2019) Cast * Will Ferrell as Indiana Jones * Maria Darling as Short Round * Hayden Rolence as Maharajah * Alec Baldwin as Han Solo * Nicole Oliver as Princess Leia and Elsa * Owen Wilson as Luke Skywalker and Lightning McQueen * Peter Kay as Ben Kenobi * Tara Strong as Willie * Ringo Starr as Jock * Kerry Shale as Thuggee * Alexander Gould as Leo (Slave Child) * Diedrich Bader as Mola Ram * Mike Myers as Satipo * Kevin James as Bowler (Enemy Soldier (Desert)) * Chris Rock as Spamcan (Enemy Soldier) * Lou Romano as Linguini * Jim Hanks as Woody * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Ben Burtt as Wall-E * Ruth Connell as Merida * Jennifer Hale as Dory * Dave Foley as Flik * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly * Johnny Depp as Mutt * Cam Clarke as Janitor * Jack Black as Mac * Chris Pratt as Emmet * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy * Charlie Day as Benny * John Cena as Batman * Matthew Broderick as Robin * Ashleigh Ball as Batgirl * Vincent Tong as Nightwing * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione * Tino Insana, John Cena, Tom Hanks, Michael J. Fox, Neil Crone, Kevin Frank, Chris Hardwick, Cam Clarke, Rob Rackstraw, Kerry Shale, Jack Black, Kevin James, Sam Elliot, Bill Farmer, Peter Kay, Ringo Starr, Mike Myers, Ben Small, William Hope, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, Chris Rock, and Kevin Michael Richardson as The Stormtroopers * Pierce Brosnan as Librarian Trains * Crane Train * Hogwarts Express * Train (The LEGO Movie) * Santa Fe Diesel Planes * Jet * Big Plane * Airplane * Blue Plane * Green Plane * Red Plane * Big Jet * Stunt Plane * Lao Che's Plane * Passenger Jet * Biplane * Flying Wing * Zeppelin Boats * Big Boat * Green Speedboat * Blue Speedboat * Red Boat * Boat * Junk Boat * U-Boat 26 * Venice Speedboat Cars * Jeep * Truck * Short Round's Car * Big Truck * Motorcycle * Tricycle * Fire Truck * Ice Cream Truck * Van * DeLorean * Hotrod * Sabre Jet * Army Jeep * Fridge Car * Bus * Rickshaw * Tractor * Scooter * Tuk Tuk * Tank * Staff Car Home * Main Hall * Mos Eisley Cantina * Batcave * Grand Central Station * Hogwarts Station * Hogwarts Castle Magical Places * Jungle * Japan * Desert * Laughlin * Wild West * Bricksburg * Cloud Cuckoo Land * Space * China * Africa * Safari * Tokyo * Temple * Island * Beach * Hawaii * Hill Valley * Temple of Doom * Raiders of the Lost Ark * The Last Crusade * Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Animals * Horse * Camal * Elephant * Spider * Rat * Snake Players * 1 Player Character * 2 Players Characters * 3 Players Characters * 4 Players Characters * 5 Players Characters * 6 Players Characters * 7 Players Characters * 8 Players Characters * 9 Players Characters * 10 Players Characters * 11 Players Characters * 12 Players Characters Game * Xbox 360 * Xbox One * Wii * Wii U * Nintendo DS * Nintendo 3DS * GameBoy * GameCube * PC Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:DeviantART